


世界上所有的……

by Graphite_c



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-18 11:01:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29608431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Graphite_c/pseuds/Graphite_c
Summary: 搞了一个刑侦北米和臾臾的侦助北米的crossover，是神奇的AmeCanverse 233
Relationships: America/Canada (Hetalia)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	1. 世界上所有的相遇

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [首演](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27200827) by [EternalMoments](https://archiveofourown.org/users/EternalMoments/pseuds/EternalMoments). 
  * Inspired by [It Takes a Lot to Know a Man](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27315544) by [Graphite_c](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Graphite_c/pseuds/Graphite_c). 



阿尔弗雷德是被猫叫声吵醒的。

猫咪远比闹钟还管用，他揉了揉眼睛，翻了个身，感觉身上的重量和平时不一样。他睁开眼睛，看见只有一只小猫趴在他的胸口喵喵叫着。

“埃尔，下去——”他说完之后想了想，又举起那只小猫，“不是，你是菲利。埃尔呢？”

“喵——”

阿尔弗雷德没有把菲利的叫声放在心上。他坐起来，揉了揉自己的头发，打了个哈欠，“怎么了，马修出门的时候忘记放猫粮吗？”

小猫的叫声有些急迫，于是阿尔弗雷德爬了起来，抱着菲利下了楼。猫粮碗里面还有充足的食物，他有些困惑，把菲利放下，“吃早饭吧菲利？”

但菲利似乎对食物不感兴趣。他抓着阿尔弗雷德的毛拖鞋，然后对着厨房的后门叫。

“嗯？你想让我过去那边吗？”阿尔弗雷德走过去，看见厨房后门没关上，半掩着。他皱眉想了想，转头问菲利：“埃尔呢？”

“喵喵！”菲利在厨房后门绕了两圈，接着蹲在了门的前面。阿尔弗雷德换上了一双运动鞋，走到了后院里。地上的猫咪脚印证明了有一个不安分的小家伙终于找到了机会偷溜出去看看这个世界。

阿尔弗雷德回到了厨房，锁上了后门，接着掏出手机，给马修打了个电话。

“怎么了，阿尔？”

“你昨天去后院整理花圃的时候是不是忘记锁后门了？”

“嗯？”马修想了想，“我忘了我有没有锁。怎么了？”

“你记不记得我们家的猫会开门？”

“……”马修骂了一句脏话，“猫不见了吗？”

“菲利还在，”阿尔弗雷德低头看了一眼在他脚边，抬头看着他的菲利，“埃尔跑出去了。”

“我——”马修听起来有些慌，“该死，怎么办？我出门前他还在的。”

“没事，我出门找一下，”阿尔弗雷德说，“应该跑不远。我觉得饭点总会回来的。”

“天哪，我好抱歉，”马修说，“要我现在回来吗？”

“不用，我还搞不定吗？”阿尔弗雷德说，“你先上班吧。”

他把电话挂了，又抱起菲利，“要我说，那个不听话的家伙就该出门吃点教训。”

菲利困惑地叫了两声。

阿尔弗雷德嘴上这么说，但他连早饭（或者说午饭，因为他不小心一觉睡到下午）也没吃，套了件外套就出门了。他在街区逛了一圈，却没看见埃尔。小猫咪能跑到哪里去呢？他边寻思着要等多久才贴寻猫启事边回家，在他回到家门口的时候，他看见门口站着两个人。

那两个年轻人看起来大约也就十八岁，怀里还抱着一只猫。阿尔弗雷德看到他们的脸时有一点吃惊。他们看起来和马修（或者说和自己）有那么点相像，而他们两个人则仿佛是镜子中的对影一般，除了一个人的眼睛是蓝色，另一个人的眼睛是紫色。

而他们怀里抱着的那只小猫很明显就是埃尔。他看见阿尔弗雷德回来，喵喵叫了两声。

“你好，”抱着猫咪的那个年轻人——他的头发更短，眼睛是蓝色的——对他说，“这是你的猫吗？”

“我觉得看猫的反应，应该是呢，”另一个人说。

“天哪，”阿尔弗雷德从他们怀里接过埃尔。埃尔在他的怀里扭了扭，似乎在为自己小小的冒险被打断而不高兴，“你们怎么知道埃尔是我的？”

“警探，不如你猜猜看吧？”那个眼睛偏蓝色的年轻人用一种愉快、挑战的目光看着他，“这对你来说不难吧？”

“等等，”阿尔弗雷德警惕了起来，“你又是怎么知道我是警探的？”

“哦，这比帮猫找主人容易多了，”他看起来似乎对阿尔弗雷德的提问有一些无聊，“根本连脑子都不用动嘛。”

阿尔弗雷德和马修坐在客厅里，等着另一个阿尔弗雷德去给埃尔洗一个澡。他们打量着客厅，客厅的布置简洁又温馨，墙上还挂了一些照片，阿尔弗雷德似乎每一张都笑得很开心的样子。而家的另一个主人看起来更内敛一些，但脸上也是幸福的笑容。

“生活得很不错，”阿尔弗雷德评论，“过得很普通。”

“是呢，”马修看着那些照片，“很幸福的样子。”

“嘛，威廉姆斯教授曾经可不这么觉得。”

“你怎么知道？”

阿尔弗雷德笑了，“亲亲我我就告诉你。”

在半小时前，他们在警探先生的家门口完成了自我介绍：阿尔弗雷德是一个侦探，而马修是他的助手。他们两个人是来调查案件的时候路过的。警探先生想了一会儿，邀请他们到家里坐一坐，接着就把他们两个人和菲利留在客厅里，自己去对付更淘气的那只。

菲利窝在马修的腿上，很惬意地被马修摸着毛。“我要开始嫉妒他了，”阿尔弗雷德说。马修笑着把菲利抱到阿尔弗雷德腿上，“给你。”

那只小猫毫无戒心，任由阿尔弗雷德抱着。阿尔弗雷德感受到他身上的温暖，还能摸到他的心跳。他亲了亲马修，接着把菲利放在了地板上，拿着逗猫棒在菲利眼前挥。小猫好奇地伸出爪子想去抓那在半空中舞动的羽毛，在地板上跳来跳去。

他们玩了一会儿，警探阿尔弗雷德从浴室里出来。看来他和埃尔再浴室里进行了一番搏斗，他的膝盖和T恤都被水溅湿，而埃尔——被洗过又吹过后，他的毛看起来蓬松柔软——开心地跳到了马修的膝盖上。

“马修，”警探阿尔弗雷德顿了顿，“我是说，另一个，等会儿就回来。”

“我们得想个办法称呼彼此，”侦探阿尔弗雷德说，“不然很容易搞混。”

“是的，”警探阿尔弗雷德想了想，“那我就叫你小侦探了。”

“为什么要加一个小字！”侦探阿尔弗雷德抗议，“我已经十九岁了！”

“我已经三十三岁了，”警探阿尔弗雷德说，“但马修该怎么称呼呢？我总不能叫你小助手吧。”

“我没有关系的，警探先生，”马修说。侦探阿尔弗雷德想抗议，但马修偷偷用胳膊肘捅了他一下——现在他们还在别人家里。弗朗西斯先生说过在陌生人面前还是要保持一点礼貌。

他们聊着的时候，马修带着外卖回来了。家里很久没有这么热闹过。小侦探和助手带来了许多故事，马修和阿尔弗雷德听得津津有味。侦探和助手的经历仿佛是小说一般——年少的天才在发现了自己的天赋后，两个人相伴着在世界游历。他们偶然在一次剧场演出中侦破一起案件，从此决定开始作为侦探和助手搭档。餐桌上的话题是平常人的餐桌上不会讨论的：小镇上看似意外的谋杀，为了争夺遗产的勾心斗角，被警探反杀的连环杀手（“某种意义上我觉得那个杀手还挺厉害的，”小侦探说，“在座的各位可能都挺危险——不过如果他碰上我们的话，大概危险的是他了”）。四个人都聊得很愉快——除了两个阿尔弗雷德偶尔会孩子气地斗嘴，但那也不过是谈话中的小插曲。

吃完饭，两只猫咪都凑在了助手的腿上。他们似乎总是喜欢跟马修更像的人。这让阿尔弗雷德有些嫉妒。显然另一个阿尔弗雷德也是如此，因为当埃尔企图舔助手的脸的时候，侦探有些不满地把埃尔拦住了。埃尔生气地叫了一声，接着跳下了助手的膝盖，又回到了马修的腿上，还回头瞪着小侦探。似乎是要故意惹埃尔生气，侦探亲了亲他的助手的嘴唇。

“喂，阿尔！”助手抗议。

“……”阿尔弗雷德觉得有点不对劲，“我以为……你们两个是兄弟？”

“是啊，”侦探理直气壮地说。

“你说你们是来这里出差的？”马修忽然插嘴，打断阿尔弗雷德继续问下去的想法，“方便说是什么案子吗？”

“哦，当然不方便，”小侦探说，“我只能透露说和黑帮有关吧。”

“黑帮，”阿尔弗雷德哀嚎了一声，“最近不知道他们抽什么风，斗得越来越光明正大。我都要忙死了。”

“关于这件事，我倒可以给你一点小道消息，”侦探说，“有一个家族继承人被派去谋杀他的杀手带着逃跑了，所以这群家伙们杀得欢呢。”

“啊？”

“还挺浪漫的不是吗？”侦探说，“嘛，具体细节我是不知道啦——不过我估计是一个一见钟情后远走高飞的故事。现在没人知道他们两个跑哪里去了，所以这也只是我的推测——但通常都是对的啦。”

“说到推测，”阿尔弗雷德问，“你到底是怎么知道埃尔是我们家的？”

“还没猜到吗？”侦探看着他们，接着转头问马修，“教授，你一定有想法吧？”

“我没有证据证明，”马修说，“也只能瞎猜了。”

“那你也猜猜看吧！警探先生的脑子看起来不太行。”

“你说谁不行？”

“嗯……”马修想了想，“昨晚下了雨。也许是埃尔身上沾到了什么？泥土、草之类的？”

“差不多，”侦探满意地点了点头，“但和雨没有关系。埃尔身上沾到了花粉，但这附近只有你们家种了这种花。”

“你们随身带显微镜的吗？”阿尔弗雷德吐槽。

“毕竟是侦探嘛。”

“花粉……阿尔！”马修说，“你也不管管埃尔在花圃里打滚！”

“我管得了他？没锁门的明明是你好不好！”

最后他们一致决定谁做的谁负责，于是埃尔挨了一通骂。侦探和助手饶有兴趣地把埃尔抱到他们面前，接着坐在沙发上欣赏埃尔低头的委屈表情。菲利窝在侦探的腿边上，任由小侦探摸他的毛。

阿尔弗雷德和马修没有逗留太久，就和警探和教授告辞。警探和教授提议开车送他们去旅店，但被拒绝了。在门口等出租车的时候，警探说：“大家也算半个同行，别的不说，就送一句‘当心’。”

“我知道你想说什么，”阿尔弗雷德说，“你也一样。希望你别再要挡子弹了。”

“啊？”警探看起来非常困惑，就连教授也露出了惊讶的神色。在他们要再说什么的时候，出租车到了。

“这就是天赋嘛，”阿尔弗雷德说。

“今天非常感谢你们的招待，”马修说。

阿尔弗雷德和马修朝他们挥了挥手，上了车。马修关上车门，出租车行驶在黑暗中，载着他们前往他们的目的地。他们已经在这里耽搁了一天，幸好今天本来就没有工作安排。

“普通人的人生，”马修说，“真是很不错啊。”

“无聊的普通人而已啦，”阿尔弗雷德往后一靠，“教授还稍微有点意思。”

“嗯？”

“你也感觉到了吧，”阿尔弗雷德说，“虽然他观察力没有我强，但他应该也留意到一点东西。或者说——直觉感觉到我们不是普通人吧。”

“要说直觉的话，我觉得警探先生也有哦？”

“他吗？不怎么样吧，”阿尔弗雷德说，“可能对我们还有一点美梦的幻想呢。”

“……毕竟是个幸福的人嘛。”

“马蒂，”阿尔弗雷德忽然一本正经地说，“我对普通人的幸福毫无兴趣。我只要有你在旁边就够了！”

“我也是，”马修说，“只要我们在一起就够了。”

在目送了年轻的侦探和助手离开后，阿尔弗雷德和马修两个人回到了客厅。

“真是有趣，”马修说，“我还没见过这么年轻的侦探。”

“是啊，”阿尔弗雷德说，“就是侦探挺烦人的。”

“我觉得你小的时候说不定也好不到哪里去。”

“什么啊，我小的时候可是人见人爱的！”阿尔弗雷德抗议，“不过，嗯……算了，我觉得我还是不要深究他们的关系了。”

马修点了点头。两个年轻人撒了谎，他们的人生故事绝对不是他们描述的玫瑰色，而他觉得被隐瞒的那部分也许比他能够想象的还要更加黑暗。但很多时候其他人的伤疤还是不要仔细深究，更不要说他们不过是人生中偶然认识的路人。侦探大概也是这么想的，关于阿尔弗雷德的事情他说了不少，但他却没有提起马修的过去。

“不过啊，他们那么小就在一起诶，”阿尔弗雷德从马修身后抱住他，“我有时候也在想，如果我大学的时候就能认识你的话就好了。”

“喂，”马修说，“为什么？”

“感觉很遗憾嘛。”

“同一个人在不同时间段都是不一样的啦，”马修拍了拍阿尔弗雷德的手，“说不定如果提早遇见的话我们反而不会在一起吧，”马修说。

“说不定不管什么时候遇见都会在一起。”

“你怎么这么有自信？”

“因为我喜欢你啊。”

马修轻声笑了，“没关系。我现在很幸福。这样就够了。”


	2. 世界上所有的陪伴

阿尔弗雷德是世界上最聪明的侦探，这一点无可否认。他的计划从来天衣无缝，只要人人都听从他的指挥。犯人在对峙的时候忽然对他起了杀心这件事情他早就料到了，于是他让马修待在他的旁边。以马修的反应力和力量，要制服这个犯人并不是什么难事。比起担心马修他还不如担心犯人。

但当犯人真的扑过来的时候，他没想到琼斯警探竟然比马修反应还快，一个箭步冲上来挡在了马修面前，即使在行动前他反复告诫过警探“不要冲动，我有计划”。之后发生的事情是他完全没有预计过的。琼斯警探抓着犯人的肩膀把他摔倒在地，自己压在犯人身上。但在阿尔弗雷德来得及为他喝彩之前，他敏锐地感觉到了空气中熟悉的血腥气。

他几乎想不起来自己是否曾因为这个味道感到惊慌。犯人一下挣脱出来的时候他甚至没能迅速想到第二方案，让犯人趁机逃脱。他只记得马修跪在了警探旁边查看伤势，抬头问他该怎么办，紫色眼睛里映出自己的慌乱。其他人给警探做紧急包扎，把他送到了医院，“手术中”的红灯明晃晃得刺激他的眼睛，让他的头隐隐作痛。

威廉姆斯教授没多久就赶到了医院。他匆匆跑过来，看他手上的粉笔灰，他肯定是被直接从教室里叫出来的。威廉姆斯教授看见他们两个的时候似乎稍稍松了一口气。

“你们两个没事真是太好了。在这等我一会儿，”他说。

阿尔弗雷德看着他去和其他守候在旁边的警察谈话，有人拍了拍他的肩膀表示安慰。他点了点头，接着在包里翻找着——大概是手机。不过他走得太匆忙，落在教室了。阿尔弗雷德不动声色地看着他问另一位警察，果然他给他递了一部电话。大概是打给柯克兰警司的，是要通知琼斯警探的父母。但警司正忙着继续找逃跑的犯人。威廉姆斯教授打了一个简短的电话，又走到他们旁边。

“不坐着吗？”他问。

阿尔弗雷德头一次觉得自己处于无话可说的境地。他沉默着，最后还是马修开了口：“没关系，我们站着等就行。”

“过来和我坐一会儿吧，”教授说。

阿尔弗雷德瞥了一眼站在他旁边的马修。他和自己一样紧张，不敢直视威廉姆斯教授的视线。但他头一次觉得自己该听从什么人的吩咐。于是他和马修一人坐在威廉姆斯教授的一边。

作为侦探，他通常都有解释真相的任务。有时候有点麻烦，但旁人的惊讶神色和凶手的恐惧总会令他愉悦。此刻向威廉姆斯教授解释事情经过这一任务却异常艰难。或许他应该做点什么表示道歉，一个拥抱好像太过了，也许他只能拍一拍教授的肩膀。

但威廉姆斯教授却一把把他和马修都搂进自己怀里。

“没关系，都会好的，”他说，“他命硬得很。”

“我们——”马修又一次替他开口，“我们很抱歉。”

“没必要道歉，”教授说，“他也不是第一回干这种事情了。”

“但是——”

“这是警察的责任，”威廉姆斯摸了摸他们的头发，“他知道不能让你们两个遇到危险。总不能让你们两个先冲上去吧，他会觉得没面子的。”

教授的语气听起来很轻松，但阿尔弗雷德感觉到搂着自己的手臂在轻轻颤抖。他的太阳穴两侧疼得让他甚至开始想念镇定剂。他和马修实际上并不会被这种程度的危险威胁，但警探和教授都不知道（又或者教授可能猜到一点，阿尔弗雷德觉得他有时很难揣摩教授到底在想什么），他们甚至不大了解他们的经历，因此他们是世界上唯二会把阿尔弗雷德和马修当成普通的年轻人关心的人。

虽然这次并不完全是他的责任，警探被及时送到了医院，不算致命伤，血库充足，他的身体基础好得很——他的理智算得得很明白，但他很少会为此觉得——害怕。

害怕失去什么人，也害怕让威廉姆斯教授再次失去什么人。

他一向只有在事情牵扯到马修的时候才会失去冷静。但此刻他发现这个范围扩大了一些。

当手术室的灯灭了的时候，他们三个人几乎是同时站了起来。琼斯警探被推出来的时候麻药还没过，医生向等候的人们说他并没有大碍，需要休息一阵子等伤口康复。教授的眉头终于舒展开来。他去办住院手续，接着走进病房。阿尔弗雷德和马修站在门外，留给他们两人独处的时间。

“琼斯警探没事真是太好了，”马修说，“我感觉好糟糕。”

“那不是你的错，”阿尔弗雷德说，“本来我们就计划好了——”

“但他还是受伤了不是吗？”马修抓着阿尔弗雷德的手腕，“而且最后犯人还是跑了。”

“我们可以再找到他的，”阿尔弗雷德看着他说。

马修坚定地点了点头。

阿尔弗雷德醒来的时候，如他所愿，见到的第一个人就是马修。他看起来累坏了，但紫色的眼睛和他对视上的时候还是露出了欣慰的笑。

“嘿马蒂，”阿尔弗雷德说，“见到你真好。”

“你啊，”马修说，“下次出任务就不能穿防弹衣吗？”

“事情紧急我也没想到嘛，”阿尔弗雷德说，“抱歉抱歉。那两个小孩怎么样？”

“被你吓到了，”马修说，“他们也不算是小孩了，也就比你小十几岁而已啊。”

“你的意思是我现在很老吗？”阿尔弗雷德抗议，“你还比我大呢。”

“少让别人操心吧，”马修说，“他们慌得都不敢坐下。”

“我这不是好好的嘛。”阿尔弗雷德说，“你看起来还是很担心诶。”

“我不是在担心你，”马修说。

“你在想什么？”

“那不需要一个病号来操心。”

阿尔弗雷德故意做出委屈的表情：“你是打算把我从高智商俱乐部开除了吗？那给我一个亲亲补偿不过分吧？”

马修如阿尔弗雷德所愿，凑到他面前，碰到了阿尔弗雷德有一些干燥的嘴唇，给了他一个漫长的亲吻。结束的时候阿尔弗雷德似乎还有一点意犹未尽。

“你真的不打算说？”

“说了你也没办法。你还是好好休息放假吧。”

“好吧，”阿尔弗雷德叹了口气，“操，以后去海边，不知道的还以为我是哪个黑帮出来的呢。”

“是啊，你就可劲给自己的疤编故事吧，”马修说，“我回趟学校拿一下我落的东西，晚一点再过来——不过也可能不过来了。”

“你能不能顺便回趟家把——”

“Switch，是吗？”马修说，“别想了。你肯定打游戏打到半夜。今晚好好睡觉。”

“但是没有你在旁边我睡不着。”

“你可以的，不行的话找护士要安眠药。”

阿尔弗雷德朝他眨了眨眼：“好吧，是我自作自受。去做你该做的事情吧。”

马修朝他笑，“你知道我打算做什么？”

“这个嘛，具体不知道，”阿尔弗雷德说，“但肯定和那两个小孩有关。”

“是了，他们两个还在门外呢，”马修站起来，“我把他们两个叫进来。”

阿尔弗雷德走进琼斯警探的病房。他有些尴尬地看着和他同名的警探躺在床上，锐利的眼神盯着他看，让他——非常罕见地——觉得似乎要被看透。“你，小侦探，”琼斯警探的口吻难得深沉。身后的马修甚至悄悄往后退了一步。

“不要再自己冒险了，”警探说，“让助手遇到危险也不行！”

这句话反而让阿尔弗雷德有点懊恼，甚至忘记了道歉的想法，“明明冒险的是你好吗！还这么精神地骂我！”

“你真的很烦人啊？”

阿尔弗雷德咳了两声，“总之不用再担心我了，我不是小孩了！”

“什么啊，虽然你很聪明，”警探啧了一声，“但你还是上学的年龄就是小孩！”

阿尔弗雷德气鼓鼓的，道歉的念头完全打消。这个家伙就是自己作死，明明只要不担心他们两个人的话就什么事都不会有。他嘟囔了几句“明天再来”，就转身走出病房。马修跟在他的身后，走到门口时回头说：“琼斯警探，阿尔说的都不是真心话。他真的很担心你。”

“喔，我当然知道了，”警探看起来毫不惊讶，“傲娇见得多了。”

“嗯？”

“倒是你辛苦了，”警探说，“有一个那么任性的搭档一定很麻烦吧？”

“没关系的，”马修说，“我觉得这样很好。”

“快回去吧，他那么黏你，你不见了他又要在我耳边叨叨了，”琼斯警探朝他挥了挥手，“我困了，明天再见。”

马修走出房间，关上了门。阿尔弗雷德站在门口等他：“走吧，马蒂，我们去找犯人。”

“你们不会计划着对他做什么吧？”

威廉姆斯教授的声音忽然从他们身后响起，吓了阿尔弗雷德一跳。他回头，看见教授神情严肃地望着他们。

“没有啊，”阿尔弗雷德望着他。

“那就行，”威廉姆斯教授说，“我和你们一起去。”

找到犯人很容易：警方已经布下了天罗地网，他能够不被警方发现的地方屈指可数。阿尔弗雷德和威廉姆斯教授两个人把可能的地点对了一下，一致同意应该先从一个地下赌场查起。他们果然在那里找到了正在向前狱友借钱的犯人。犯人见到他们的时候，从赌场的后门跑了出去，但阿尔弗雷德和马修一人一头，轻松在一条小巷把他堵住。犯人站在他们中间，意识到自己除非可以徒手爬墙，无处可逃。

“阿尔，你打算怎么做？”马修问。

“反正他拒捕嘛，”阿尔弗雷德说，“留口气就行。”

在他们来得及动手前，警笛就响起了。红蓝闪烁的警灯停在了巷子口，阿尔弗雷德有些遗憾地看着犯人被手铐铐住，押上警车。他和马修跟在两个警察身后，走出黑暗的小巷，果然如阿尔弗雷德所料，威廉姆斯教授靠在了小巷入口处的墙上。黑夜里他的表情比平时更捉摸不透。

“你看起来有点遗憾，”威廉姆斯教授说。

“你一开始就不是来找犯人的，”阿尔弗雷德说，“你是来盯着我和马修的。”

“因为这样没有用，”教授说，“审判就足以让他获得足够的惩罚了。”

“但是你真的觉得这样就足够了吗？”

“这只会脏了你们的手。”

虽然他们早就脏了，在他们从实验室里逃出来的时候，他们的手就已经被玻璃碎片划伤，沾上了其他人的血。他们的人生从此就坐上一辆随时脱轨的列车，人世间的道德已经和他们无关。

“如果我不在乎呢？”阿尔弗雷德大胆问。

“也许是我过界了，”威廉姆斯教授叹了口气，“但我希望你们不需要这么做，阿尔一定也不希望你们这么做。这是我们选择这一行的原因。至少在我们面前，你们不需要去动用你们的——”他意味深长地顿了顿，“——能力。”

“我们知道怎么保护自己。”

“但我害怕，”教授说，“我们会担心你们。”

阿尔弗雷德还想再说些什么，但马修在他身后轻轻扯了扯他的衣服。

“走吧，”教授轻声问，“今晚你们还愿意住我家吗？”

“为什么不呢？”阿尔弗雷德说。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 另外附一个养狗的口嗨（脑洞来自POI）：
> 
> 侦助北米在破案的时候偶然从黑帮那捡到一条训练过的狗，但自己养不是很方便，于是送到了刑侦北米的家。
> 
> 警探米：啊？你觉得我家是收容所吗？
> 
> 狗狗朝他摇尾巴。
> 
> 两只猫猫好奇地对着狗喵喵叫。
> 
> 狗狗好奇地看着猫猫。
> 
> 侦探米：坐下（荷兰语）
> 
> 狗狗乖乖坐下。
> 
> 警探米：？
> 
> 侦探米：你好笨诶荷兰语都不会！
> 
> 警探米：？？
> 
> 猫猫好奇伸爪子，发现狗狗很温顺，一下子两猫一狗其乐融融。
> 
> 猫猫：喵喵喵！
> 
> 警探米：好吧既然埃尔和菲利这么说就算了，下次不要把养不了的动物带到我家了！多你们两个来蹭饭就已经养不起了！
> 
> （以上纯属虚构现实中捡小动物不会那么顺利还是要三思？）


End file.
